


Come Back To Me

by bettyscharm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyscharm/pseuds/bettyscharm
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were bestfriends when they were kids, but a fallout happens between them and their worlds become completely different as they get older.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 23
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first story on this website and i’m excited to see how it goes. I hope you all enjoy it!

Huffing and puffing, the little blonde girl made her way through the trees. Still running, she looked behind her and noticed no one was there. She stopped in her tracks and looked around.

The birds were chirping and the sun was beaming down through the trees. The little girl brought her hand up to her hair and pushed it away from her eyes. She caught her breath and continued to look around. It went silent.

It was silent for a few seconds until she heard a twig snap on the ground. “I know you’re there!” She called out. “You know you can’t hide from me!” She called out again and backed up against the tree that was behind her. “Boo!” The little raven haired boy yelled as he popped out from behind the tree she was leaning against. She screamed and almost lost her balance. He grabbed her shoulders and laughed. “Juggie! You scared me!” She slapped his arm and backed away from him.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face, Betts!” He continued laughing and fixed his beanie.

Betty shook her head and walked past him.

Jughead followed behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Come on, don’t be mad at me. I’m sorry.”

Betty let out a breath, still exhausted from running. She looked at him and he gave her a big smile. Betty gave her bestfriend of three long years a small smile back.

—

Betty and Jughead walked in the grass beside the lake. There was nothing but silence. Jughead looked at Betty who was smiling and taking in the beautiful scenery. He slightly smiled at her.

“Betty?” He asked as she turned to him.

“Yeah?” She asked.

“Do you think we’ll be bestfriends forever?” He asked as he thought about how long they have already been friends. He was scared to lose her. The thought of losing Betty always terrified him. His mom left him and his dad just before he met Betty and she made the situation easier for him. Betty was always his anchor. She always kept his head on straight and was always there for him. 

Losing her would’ve broken him.

“What kind of question is that, Juggie? Of course we’ll be bestfriends forever.” She giggled and grabbed his hand.

He looked down at their hands and smiled again.

A few minutes later, Betty and Jughead walked a bit further. Suddenly, they heard a few boys in the distance laughing. They both turned around and saw three boys on their bicycles. 

“Well well well, look what we have here.” The ginger haired boy called out. His bicycle was front and center in front of his two friends. He skidded his bike next to Jughead as the other two boys stopped a few feet behind him. 

Jughead let go of Betty’s hand and stood in front of her.

“What do you want, Archie?” He asked as he glared at the boy who had been bullying him for years.

Betty peeked over Jughead’s shoulder and looked at Archie. This was the boy who would always stare at her through his bedroom window and into hers. She hated that she lived next door to him.

“You don’t ask the questions, I do.” Archie looked over at Betty still peeking over Jughead’s shoulder and smirked. 

“Hey, how about you ditch this loser and hop on my bike? I’m probably more entertaining than this piece of trash.” Archie gestured for Betty to get on his bike.

“She isn’t going anywhere with you. Leave us alone.” Jughead said with an angry glare still on his face.

Archie got off his bike and threw it down onto the ground. “What did you just say?” Archie stepped forward, getting closer to Jughead.

Jughead wrapped his arms behind him and held onto Betty. “You heard me. Leave us alone.”

Betty clenched onto Jughead’s flannel and let out a shaky breath. Archie Andrews scared her. Maybe it was the way he would talk to people, or the way he approached situations. He was always out to get Jughead and Betty hated that.

Archie looked back at his friends and chuckled. He looked back at Jughead and he brought his fist up. Archie’s fist collided with Jughead’s face. He fell to the ground and groaned.

“Leave him alone!” Betty shouted at Archie who brought his foot up and kicked Jughead in the stomach.

Archie’s two friends, Reggie Mantle and Moose Mason ran over to Betty and they each grabbed one of her arms. They held her back as Archie got onto the ground and repeatedly punched Jughead over and over.

“Juggie!” Betty shouted as Reggie tightened his grip on her left arm.

Jughead looked over at the two boys holding Betty’s arms. It infuriated him. He could see they were hurting her. “Let her go, assholes!” He yelled as Archie grabbed the openings of his flannel, pulling him up.

“Aw, poor thing. Maybe next time you’ll keep that mouth of yours shut.” Archie smirked as he looked at the black eye he gave him. Jughead groaned as the blood on his face trickled over his lips and down to his shirt.

Betty stared in shock as tears streamed down her cheeks. “You’re a monster, Archie!” She shouted as she tried to get out of Moose and Reggie’s grip.

Archie looked back at Betty and let go of Jughead, pushing him to the ground.

He walked over to Betty and grabbed her chin. “Why are you crying over him? He is nothing. Don’t you get that, Betty? You’d be so much better without that in your life.”  
Archie looked back at Jughead and scoffed. “Pathetic. Can’t even fight back.”

Betty glared at Archie just before her foot collided between his legs.

Archie groaned as he fell to the ground, holding his area. Reggie and Moose let go of Betty and stepped back. They laughed at the sight of Archie getting kicked in the nuts by a girl.

Archie groaned once more before slowly standing up. He looked up at a furious Betty. “This isn’t over.” He said as he slowly made his way to his bike.

Betty watched as the three boys rode off on their bikes. She turned around to see Jughead still laying on the ground.

She ran over to him and fell to the ground next to him. “Juggie, are you okay?” She asked as she started to tear up again. Her bestfriend was bleeding everywhere and had a swollen eye. She helped him sit up and grabbed his beanie that was next to her foot.

“I’m... okay. Don’t worry...” He said as he let out a small sigh.

“He’s going to get what’s coming to him. He’s not going to get away with this.” Betty said as she handed Jughead his beanie.

“He always gets away with it. He’s the golden boy. You know he always wins, Betty.” Jughead put his beanie back on his thick raven hair and situated himself.

Betty cupped his cheek and turned his face to look at her. “He isn’t going to win ever again.” Betty reassured him. 

He stared into her green eyes and watched as a beautiful smile formed on her face.

He stared at her for a few more minutes. What she said might have been true at the time, but what they didn’t know...

Their friendship was soon coming to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always on her mind. He was always on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Leave some feedback if you’d like! (:

7 Years Later

17 year old Betty Cooper sat down at her vanity and smiled at herself in the mirror. She tightened her ponytail and fixed the white collar on her pink sweater.

Her smile slowly faded. She stared at herself in the mirror again and sighed.

_Fake a smile so they think you’re okay. ___

__Betty stood up from her seat at her vanity and approached her bed. She grabbed her books and stuffed them in her backpack. She looked up towards her window and saw Archie Andrews in his bedroom._ _

__She approached her window and watched as he hit his punching bag repeatedly. She watched as a shirtless Archie wiped sweat off his forehead and grabbed his water bottle. She stared for a few minutes and couldn’t take her eyes off of him._ _

__Archie took a few swigs of his water and turned around. His eyes met Betty’s and he smirked. He would catch Betty staring at him during his workout sessions. He grabbed his phone, clicked on Betty’s name and started typing._ _

__Betty heard her phone ding and she took it out of her back pocket. She clicked on the text message from Archie and began to read it._ _

__**Archie: Like what you see?** _ _

__**Betty: Shutup, you already know I do.** _ _

__**Archie: Why don't you come over here before we head to school?** _ _

__Betty gulped and stared at that last message. Archie has been wanting to have sex with her for awhile now. She was always making excuses to not go through with it. She wanted her first time to be special, but Archie was ready to do it anytime, anywhere._ _

__She looked up at a still sweaty Archie. He raised his eyebrows at her and gestured for her to come over. Betty looked back down at her phone and began typing again._ _

__**Betty: We’re going to be late for school.  
** _ _

__Archie read the text and looked back up to see Betty was gone. He sighed in frustration and threw his phone on his bed. He was tired of the excuses. After a whole year of being together, she still didn’t want to have sex with him. He was beyond frustrated and didn’t know why she kept avoiding it. He turned around and punched his punching bag one last time before walking out of his room to take a shower._ _

__—_ _

__Walking down the halls of Riverdale High, Betty approached her locker and began to put in her combination._ _

__“Good morning, sunshine!” A familiar voice said in a high pitched tone._ _

__Betty turned around and smiled at her bestfriend, Kevin Keller. “Someone is chipper this morning.” She said as she opened her locker._ _

__Kevin leaned against the lockers next to Betty. “I’m so ready for this party tonight.” Kevin glanced over at her. “You’re still going, right?” He asked as he arched his left eyebrow at her._ _

__Betty thought about it, but she knew where this party was being held tonight and if she stepped foot anywhere near the Southside of Riverdale, her parents would throw a fit._ _

__“I don’t know... Kev. You know how my parents are.” She said as she began to take out a few of her notebooks._ _

__“Oh, come on. I don’t want to go alone.” Kevin begged as his bottom lip curled._ _

__Betty looked at him and shook her head “I’ll think about it.” She said as she closed her locker and began to walk away. Kevin followed behind her._ _

__“I wanna know who’s bright idea it was to throw the biggest party of the century in the Southside.” Kevin scoffed. He had heard about all of the crimes that happen over in the Southside from his father, who was the Sheriff of Riverdale. Constant violence and drug dealings from gangs._ _

__Betty and Kevin approached their first period class and took their seats._ _

__—_ _

__The boys locker room started to fill with all the football players. Archie threw his gym bag next to the lockers and took his shirt off, opening his locker._ _

__Reggie approached him and took his shirt off. “You ready for this killer party tonight, Andrews?” He asked as he threw his soaked shirt in his locker._ _

__Archie looked at him and smiled “Dude, you’re only excited about it because you know you’re getting laid tonight.” He laughed and put his fresh t-shirt on._ _

__Reggie smirked and put his shirt on. “What? You jealous because i’m actually going to get action tonight? Cooper hasn’t given it up yet, has she?” He asked._ _

__Archie rolled his eyes and looked away._ _

__Reggie chuckled and closed his locker “What is she waiting for? You’re Archie fucking Andrews, man.”_ _

__Archie grabbed his bag and walked past him “She’s constantly making up excuses. It’s getting annoying.”_ _

__Reggie walked side by side with him and scoffed “Maybe tonight you’ll get lucky, who knows.”_ _

__“Yeah, right.” Archie didn’t believe that for a second._ _

__—_ _

__Betty sat in the Blue & Gold room, looking through articles that her and Kevin had come up with. She sighed and couldn’t decide which one to use for the weekly school news. Writing for the school newspaper was her getaway from all the pressure and stress from her life. It was a distraction from all of her thoughts. Most of her thoughts led back to her past or her current situations that she wanted to get out of her head. She began to think about her mother and how she has been constantly lecturing her about her grades and her reputation. Everything has to be _Perfect. _____

_____Perfect. ____ _ _ _

_______Perfect. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________Perfect. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She hated that word. It was the one word her mother always threw at her and wouldn’t let it go. She would never let her forget. Everything was far from perfect in her life. With her mother having that mindset, it ruined most things that made Betty happy in her life. There was one thing that was so important to her, but she lost it in the blink of an eye. She thought about that one thing she lost all the time. It ate at her and she still felt horrible about everything that happened. It was always on her mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He was always on her mind. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead groaned as he opened his eyes as the sun was beaming down on his face from his open window. He squinted his eyes as a tall figure appeared in front of him, blocking the sun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His eyes adjusted and he looked up at one of his best friends. He was tall, with dark hair just like him and had a Southside Serpent tattoo on his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Get up, we’re gonna be late, boss.” Sweet Pea said as he looked over at the girl that was passed out, naked next to Jughead on his bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Get her outta here while you’re at it. You both kept me up all night last night with your loud asses.” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead looked over at the girl next to him and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t remember a thing that happened last night. He must have been too fucked up to remember. He sat up slowly and his feet reached the ground. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes on his night stand and took a cigarette out. He put the pack back down and grabbed his lighter and put the cigarette between his teeth and lit it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He inhaled the toxic fumes and stood up slowly and groaned once more. He walked over to the window and looked around outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________This was the life of Jughead Jones. Getting fucked up all the time to not feel anything, having meaningless sex to distract himself from everything. He didn’t want to feel a damn thing. Not a thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He looked down at his cigarette that was almost out. He took a few more drags and opened his window, throwing it out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Come back to bed, baby.” The female voice behind him demanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He turned around and looked at the naked girl who spent the night with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He stared at her for a minute and looked down towards the floor and picked up her black skirt, her blue tank top, and her lace black panties and threw them at her. “Get out.” He said as he grabbed his pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She scoffed and threw the sheet she was under off of her and stood up, walking to his bathroom to get dressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead grabbed his jet black pants and put them on. He grabbed his phone and looked at all the missed calls and texts. He let out a sigh and rubbed his face in frustration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sweet Pea followed Jughead into the Whyte Wyrm. All the Serpents were gathered by the bar. Jughead approached Toni who was serving drinks for all the men. Jughead nodded at Toni. She smirked at him and stopped what she was doing and walked over to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fun night last night, huh?” She joked as she began to pour him a drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fuck off.” He said as he took the shot she poured for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Joaquin approached Jughead and watched at he downed the shot in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Did you not get my calls or texts?” He asked as Jughead slammed down his shot glass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, I did.” He said as he wiped the leftover alcohol off his lips with his leather jacket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So you know about the Ghoulies being in town then?” He said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead froze. “What? Are you fucking kidding me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Joaquin sighed. “You didn’t read my texts or listen to my voicemails, i’m assuming.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead groaned and pounded his fist onto the bar “Fuck!” He shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What the hell are they doing back here?” Sweet Pea asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“They heard about some huge party going on tonight. They’re bringing their drug business here for the weekend. I guess they’re hoping to score a bunch of money from the Northsiders.” Joaquin explained them them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead turned away from his men and leaned over the bar. He thought about the Northside and the people that could be there tonight. The Ghoulies have always interfered with the Serpents ongoing drug dealing and Jughead was always there to catch at least one Ghoulie in his territory. He turned back around and glared at Joaquin and Sweet Pea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We’re going.” Jughead demanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Joaquin and Sweet Pea both turned their heads to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What?” They both said at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead turned around “You heard me. We’re going.” Jughead made his way through the crowd of Serpents and towards the stairs to be alone in his office._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Joaquin and Sweet Pea both looked at each other. Knowing this was a bad idea, but they didn’t question their boss’ orders. They did know one thing, though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________This wasn’t going to end well. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Betty Cooper.” The man said as he knew exactly who she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but i finally posted the next chapter. feedback is appreciated!

“What about this one?” Veronica asked as she held up her tenth party dress that she had shown Betty. 

“That one is nice.” Betty said as she sat on Veronica’s bed examining the short black lace dress she was holding up. Veronica looked annoyed as she slammed her dress down against her thighs and groaned.

“Betty, you’ve said that about the last nine dresses I showed you.” Veronica sighed and hung her dress back up in her closet. “I have nothing to wear!” She stood there for a second examining her closet.

Betty looked down at her hands and sighed. She had lied to her parents about the party tonight. She told them she was staying the night at Veronica’s but kept the party a secret. She hated lying to her parents. She felt like they’d easily find out she was lying.

Veronica turned around and looked at Betty. “Are you okay?” She asked as she walked towards her.Betty looked up at her and nodded.

“Just a little nervous, is all.” She was nervous about a lot of things tonight. Her parents, Archie, a party happening in the Southside of all places.

Veronica sat next to her on her bed. “Are you nervous about Archie?” She asked.

Betty furrowed her eyebrows at Veronica and scoffed. “No, why would I be?” Betty looked away and shook her head.

“Betty, you know you can have sex with him. He’s your boyfriend. I don’t know why you’re so worried, it’s just sex.” Veronica was experienced with sex. She didn’t think it was a big deal. She always told Betty how fun and amazing it was and that she shouldn’t be so worried about it all the time.

“Veronica, it’s not just sex to me. It’s a big deal, okay?” Betty stood up and walked over to Veronica’s full length mirror and looked at herself. She fixed her hair and looked at her short, pink dress and sighed. “Archie has just been pressuring me about it for awhile now.” She said to Veronica as she glanced at her through the reflection in the mirror.

“You guys have been together a year, Betty. Why haven’t you done it yet?” Veronica asked.

Betty looked at her and sighed. “I just want it to be... special.” Betty wanted it to be special, but she was also scared that she’d be horrible at it and didn’t want to embarrass herself.

Veronica raised her eyebrows “Oh, does Archie know that?”

“He does but he still keeps asking about it.” Betty said as her phone dinged. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and read the text message she received from Kevin.

_**Kevin: Hurry up, i’d like to leave the house before i’m 40. __**_ ****

Betty chuckled and turned her screen off. “Kevin’s throwing a fit. He wants us to hurry up.”

_******** _

Veronica smiled and stood up. She opened her closet and grabbed the lace dress she pulled out earlier. “Fuck it, i’ll just wear this one.” She said as she closed her closet.

_******** _

—

_******** _

The music blared through the neighborhood. Teens were scattered around the front yard, cars were parked on the side of the road in front of the two story house where the party took place. 

_******** _

Betty, Veronica, and Kevin stepped out of the car. Veronica looked at her driver and smiled. “Thank you, Andre.”

_******** _

He nodded “You’re welcome, Miss Lodge.” He said as he closed the car door and got back into the car and drove off.

_******** _

They began the walk towards the house and Kevin turned his head to the forest they was next to the house. There were motorcycles and there were a few men in serpent jackets. Kevin gulped and grabbed Bettys arm. “I’m scared. Why are the serpents here?” He asked worriedly.

_******** _

Betty glances over and shrugged. “I’m sure they’re just here for the party, Kev. They’re all the way over there, you’ll be fine.” She reassured him as he gripped tighter onto her arm.

_******** _

Kevin kept staring at all of the gang members just sitting in front of the trees on their bikes. One of the serpents made eye contact with Kevin. The medium, dark haired serpent took a swig of his beer and smirked at Kevin. 

_******** _

“Oh my god, one of them just made eye contact with me. I’m going to die tonight.” He said as they approached the house.

_******** _

—

_******** _

A few minutes passed and Betty stood in the loud, packed living room. She glanced down at her red solo cup and looked at the liquid sitting still at the top . She didn’t want to drink too much and make a fool of herself. She had never been drunk before and wasn’t sure how she would behave around all of her classmates if she was intoxicated. Betty glanced over at Veronica grinding on one of Riverdale High’s football players. She glanced over at Kevin talking to some of the drama club students. Then her head turned to Archie, who was playing beer pong with Reggie Mantle. 

_******** _

“Standing alone in a corner at a huge party, totally not lame at all.” Betty thought to herself.

_******** _

—  
Kevin walked into the kitchen and poured some more alcohol into his cup. He took a sip and turned around, leaning against the cabinet.

_******** _

He took another sip and stopped swallowing his drink. He kept the cup rim in between his lips and met eyes with the same serpent he saw outside. Kevin froze as he hopped off the bar and walked towards him.

_******** _

“I saw you lookin’ at me earlier.” The short dark haired serpent said in a low tone.

_******** _

Kevin removed the cup from in between his lips and tried not to make eye contact with him again.

_******** _

He looked him up and down “What? You scared or something?” 

_******** _

Kevin gulped “Uh- uh- uh... I-I um.... sorry?” He stuttered as the serpent got closer to him.

_******** _

“Please don’t kill me.” Kevin pleaded as he couldn’t back away any further. He was leaning against the cabinet.

_******** _

“Chill out, i’m not going to kill you.” He looked him up and down again. “You’re too cute to kill.”

_******** _

Kevin met eyes with him.

_******** _

“W-what?” He stuttered again.

_******** _

“What’s your name?” He asked.

_******** _

“Uh... it’s Kevin.” He said as he looked around. The kitchen was empty and it was just the two of them.

_******** _

Shit.

_******** _

“Joaquin.” 

_******** _

—

_******** _

Betty walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. She was about to walk downstairs when a hand grabbed her arm. She quickly turned around and met eyes with Archie.

_******** _

Archie smiled at her and pulled her towards one of the vacant bedrooms.

_******** _

Betty giggled “Archie, what are you doing?!” She asked as he pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind him.

_******** _

Archie took her cup from her and set it down on the dresser next to the door.

_******** _

Betty gazed into his eyes and he leaned in and roughly pressed his lips against hers. She could taste the strong alcohol on his lips. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. “Archie, you wreak.” She backed away. 

_******** _

“So?” He took off his shirt and moved towards her and pressed his bare chest against her body.

_******** _

Betty fell back onto the bed as Archie followed, collapsing on top of her. He hungrily kissed her again and brought his left hand to the bottom of her dress, running his hand up her thigh. Betty closed her eyes as his lips traveled down her jawline to her neck. She wanted to keep going but Archie had been drinking and she didn’t want him to not remember this moment.

_******** _

“Archie...” Betty whispered as she slowly pushed him away.

_******** _

“What? Why are you stopping? I want you, Betty.” His hand reached her underwear and he tugged on the waistband of her panties and looked up at her.

_******** _

“You’re drunk.” She reminded him. 

_******** _

“I don’t care. I want you. Please let me...” He started kissing her neck again and moved his lips to her chest. She sighed and watched as he continued kissing down her stomach. 

_******** _

“We can do this another night, okay?” She removed his hand from underneath her dress and tried to sit up.

_******** _

“Babe, come on. I want you now...” He kissed her lips again for a second and she pushed him away again.

_******** _

“No, Archie. I mean it.” She sat up and he groaned and got off of her and stood up at the end of the bed.

_******** _

“I’m over this shit, Betty. It’s been a whole damn year. What is your problem?” He snapped as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on. Betty fixed her dress and looked up at him. 

_******** _

“I’m... i’m sorry, i’m just—“

_******** _

“Not ready, yeah i’ve heard that before. Actually, i’ve heard it a million times.” 

_******** _

Archie walked towards the door and opened it angrily. Betty got off the bed and followed him down the stairs.

_******** _

“Archie, please. Don’t be like this...” They reached the end of the stairs and walked outside. Archie approached Reggie’s car and Betty grabbed his arm. He yanked his arm back and grabbed onto the door handle. Reggie sat in the driver’s seat and rolled his window down. 

_******** _

“Andrew’s, you ready to go man?” Reggie asked as he looked at Archie and then at Betty. “Bro, what happened to you two?”

_******** _

“Nothing, as usual.” Archie opened the car door and Betty grabbed his arm again.

_******** _

“Archie, please don’t go... i’m sorry.” She pleaded as he tried to keep eye contact with her. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

_******** _

“I’m leaving. There’s no point in being here.”

_******** _

“What about me? I need a ride home. I thought we were going to your house together tonight?” She asked. She looked at a smirking Reggie and then back at Archie.

_******** _

“Find another way home.” He said as he got into the car. Reggie drove off, leaving Betty standing there alone.

_******** _

Betty watched as he drove off. She fucked up. Maybe if she would’ve just given into Archie instead of being the biggest prude on earth. 

_******** _

She looked around at the yard that was once filled with a bunch of people. The party had died down and she was standing on the sidewalk alone. She crossed her arms and let out a shaky breath that she could easily see. It was freezing outside and she was wearing a short, spaghetti strapped dress. 

_******** _

It was quiet, until a voice was heard behind her. She looked up but didn’t turn around. Her heart started to race as the voice was a little familiar. She felt her stomach turn and felt her knees get weaker and weaker. That voice.... 

_******** _

“Betty Cooper.” The man said as he knew exactly who she was.

_******** _

She slowly turned around and met eyes with the man she once knew as her bestfriend.

_******** _

“Jughead?”

_******** _


End file.
